This invention relates to a structure for fitting a fuel tank in an automotive vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional structure for fitting a fuel tank. A first cross member 2 is welded to the under side of a rear floor panel 1. A pair of rear seat belt stiffeners 3 are fixed to the first cross member 2 and used to support a belt (not shown). A spare tyre space portion 4 is formed in the rear floor panel 1. A second cross member 5 is welded to the under side of the spare tyre space portion 4. A pair of bands or support members 6 are suspended between the rear seat belt stiffener 3 and the second cross member 5 so as to hold a fuel tank 7 in position between the first cross member 2 and the second cross member 5. Also, both ends of the first cross member 2 and the second cross member 5 are welded to the corresponding side members.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a further conventional structure for fitting a fuel tank in an automotive vehicle. The pair of bands or supporting members 6 are suspended between the rear seat belt stiffener 3, a bracket 9 and the second cross member 5 in such a manner that the fuel tank 7 is held in position between the rear seat belt stiffener 3 and the second cross member 5. The rear seat belt stiffener 3 is fixed to the under side of the rear floor panel 1 and the cross member 2 welded to the corresponding upper side of the rear floor panel 1. The ends of the second cross member 5 are fixed to the outer wall of the spare tyre space portion 4 formed in the rear floor panel 1 and the side member 8. The bracket 9 is fixed to the under side of the spare tyre space portion 4.
In the conventional structures as above-stated however, the fuel tank 7 is held in a suspended condition under the rear floor panel 1 by means of the band 6. Thus, in order to suspend the band or support members 6, the second cross member 5, the stiffener 3 and the bracket 9 must be additionally provided. For instance, they must be welded to the rear floor panel 1. As a result, the number of the parts to be assembled increases, and the assembling work is complicated. Also, in order to properly hold the fuel tank in position, the second cross member 5, the rear seat belt stiffener 3 and the bracket 9 must have a reasonable strength and be large in size. In particular, the stiffener 3 must be designed in such a way because it is also used for supporting a belt. As a result, the weight of the vehicle body and the production cost thereof increase.